


"I'll Always Be Here For You"

by supposedly_archer



Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Fluffy Tony is best Tony
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006317
Kudos: 19





	"I'll Always Be Here For You"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my drabble series. I'm honestly surprised I haven't written for Tony yet.

When you walk into your house, you immediately throw your keys on the kitchen counter along with your jacket. You toe off your shoes and begin to make your way to your bedroom. 

You open the door slowly so you don’t wake Tony, who you can hear snoring softly. You shuffle in and open a dresser drawer as quietly as possible. You glance over at Tony, whose face is illuminated by the soft blue coming from his arc reactor. 

Once you’ve finished changing and brushing your teeth, you pull back the covers on your side of the bed and climb in slowly. You lay your head on your pillow and stare at the ceiling before rolling on your side to face Tony. 

“Hey,” Tony mumbles quietly, and you know that he’s still half-asleep. 

“Did I wake you?” You whisper to him, feeling guilty. 

He shakes his head and opens his eyes. Tony stares at you for a moment before pulling you close to him. You sigh contentedly and close your eyes. **“I’ll always be here for you, Y/N,”** Tony mumbles. 

You smile. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
